At The Old Ball Lame
Chris: Hey, Billy left in stupidity, and Katie is celebrating, while Rouge and Sadie are going to kill him. We got two more guest stars. One's from the prehis….. Bubbie: Hey, ugh, where did I put my stuff? Chris: You left next to the dock, that's what! Bubbie: Okay, ugh see ya. (AT BREAKFAST) (a microraptor appears in the mess hall) Guido: Hi, I'm Guido. Dexter: Hey there, Guido. Kagome: (off screen) SIT BOY! (minor fissure is felt) Leshawna: Why did the camera girl just say sit? Kagome: Because Inuyasha is such a pain. CC: Guido: How does she do that? CC: Inuyasha: Owwwww, what did Kagome do that for? Inuyasha: What was that for Kagome? Flapjack: (off screen) (giggles) Gwen: What was that? Starfire: Oh no, it must be a giggle bomb. It giggles, then it blows up. Bubbie: My baby doesn't blow up, he's just exciting to be on the show is all. Inuyasha: What bomb? Stafire: It's a giggle bomb. WE'RE GONNA DIE! Kagome: Sit boy! (Inuyasha falls down painfully) Don't you dare ask a stupid question like that. Flapjack: (giggles) Funny. Starfire: Wait a sec, giggle bombs don't talk. (Chris and Flapjack enter the mess hall) Guido: Who is he? Kagome: A guest star, like you. Blossom: He means the name. Flapjack: I'm Flapjack. Chris: Incase you've noticed, Inuyasha and Kagome are our camera crew, Guido and Flapjack are our guest stars today, and Numbah Two made Flapjack late. Numbuh Two: What, it wasn't my fault. Numbuh One: Shut it, Numbuh Two. Chris: Today's challenge is what we call baseball. Hope you all brought your helmets. Izzy: E-Scope always brings her helmet. Ya, you see this dent? I got it from skydiving and I had like amnesia for three weeks by hitting my head off a rock. Flapjack: That sounds adventurious, tell me more. Numbuh Five: Ugh, maybe some other time. Chris: Ugh, can we just go? By the way, Bubbie's playing. Bubbie: Boy, you're crazy. Chris: No. Jinx: (quietly) Hm, maybe I'll just hex the ball a little bit just so they miss. Mandy: Hm, what can I do to cheat? Chris: If you're caught cheating, you're out and possibly kicked off. Flapjack, you're going to be with the stars. Flapjack: I'm going to be a star. (stars are shown in his eyes) Chris: And that's leaves Guido as a goat. Guido: I'm a goat? Sonic: Yes, you are. (moves right hand that is holding a rose) Amy: Sonic has a girlfriend? Cream: But Amy, he found that rose a while ago. Edurado: Si, it is the truth. Amy: That's what he and his girlfriend want me to think. CC: Jinx: I'll still remember Sonic and that rose. Jinx: I call pitcher, hope no one disagrees. Buttercup: Dang it, and I was going to use my fastball. Chris: Gotham Goats, you are up to bat. Izzy: E-Scope's going. Chris: The announcers today are Frankie and her companion Chef. Frankie: Thanks for the introduction Chris, now we're live from the TDC ballpark. And now to go to Chef for the report. Chef: Thanks. (Dexter and Jinx's pictures show) It appears that Black Cat will pitch for the Flaming Stars, while Science Boy is pitching for the Gotham Goats. Jinx: Hope, you're ready for a zinger Goats. Bloo: The only zinger you're going to pitch is that chessy line. Chris: Iz, I mean E-Scope will be going first. Izzy: Come on. Show me what you got. Jinx: I'll show all right. (throws ball but no one knows it's hexed) Izzy: It's going to be a hitter. (misses the ball) Huh, where's the ball? Frankie: Oh, Izzy doesn't even know she missed the ball. Izzy: I heard that, and it's E-Scope. Cream: (goes up next) I know your game. Jinx: Okay then, but I hope you can play. (throws ball and hexes it) Cream: Oh, I'm so scared. (hits ball and runs to first, Numbuh Five grabs the ball and throws it to Sonic, who misses it because of the rose) Numbuh Five: What was that for? Chris: Safe. Jinx: But how did, huh? Sonic: I think a secret admirior sent me my good luck charm. (shows rose) Amy: (gets angry) Numbuh One: I'm up. Amy: No I'm up! (pushes Numbuh One away) Chef: Oh, it looks like a change in players. Guido: What's with her? Edurado: She's a cranky pants. Amy: Now, you better get ready. Jinx: (throws ball and jinxes it but Amy hits it and hits Sonic in the head) Amy: That's for getting a girlfriend you two-timer! Cream: Oh, that's gonna leave a mark. Blossom: You can say that again. (skips to bottom of the first) Frankie: Now pitching, Dexter. CC: Dexter: I can do this. Dexter: (throws ball but Panini hits it and Guido catches it) Chris: She's out. Next up is Sonic. Sonic: (picks up bat) This bat is kinda heavy. (skips to the bottom of the eighth inning) Frankie: (sips coffee) Okay we are going to the eighth inni…. (falls asleep) Chef: Thaks Frankster. Looks like the Goats don't stand a chance after Adventure Boy's grand slam. Flapjack: Adventure. Adventure. Ow my arm hurts. Bubbie: Don't worry, I'll take your place baby. Leshawna: That whale of a tale ain't gonna stand a chance with us. Bubbie: Don't you talk that way to me. Leshawna: Oh, I can talk any way I want to, ain't me having blubber in my trunk. Bubbie: Oh, you did not just say I have blubber on my butt. I'm going to smack it into that two timer's face.( Bubbie hits the ball in Leshawna's face and gets a hit) Chris: Okay, this is taking way too long. Stars win. Goats lose. (AT BONFIRE) Chris: (shows one cookie) Only I, ugh E-Scope and Amy are left. Amy: Shut up and give me the cookie already. Izzy: No, let Chris announce, the audience has a suppense. Chris: And it's Izz, I mean E-Scope who is safe. Izzy: I knew it. That Amy is too much of a hot head to get a cookie. Amy: Edurado, Cream, did you vote me off? Cream: You were a hot head so yes. Edurado: (scared) Uh, si. Amy: And I called my friends. I hope you find a new friend. (hmmph) Cream: Ed, who are we going to have for another best friend now? Category:Article stubs Category:Episodes Category:Fan Fiction